


Lesson Learned

by FictionallyAttractive



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Desk Sex, Foreplay, French Kissing, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Lime, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 14:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6287926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionallyAttractive/pseuds/FictionallyAttractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So what do you think we should do?" Dino asked lightly, flashing those eyes in the periphery of edgy grey. Burning exhaustion and conflict flaring up behind the irises that were blinded by so much work- clouded by the idea of being all business that they didn't necessarily glimpse the way Dino winked the first time, or how every laugh was teasing and proud of himself since his flirtation had to be a little off key to be this ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lesson Learned

     Plastering the walls in his efforts and prides didn't make him presentable; it just made him conceited, and drowning in the wasted plans he made in scribbled notes jotted down in ink smeared upon a planner left flipped open on bent pages he laid across the desk among other clutter despised by the hand tempted to give it the last tip over the ledge.

     Why was it that he had rights to become a slob in his work when he was the one who was oggled from the front row, watchful eyes never once taking a shifting look at their work as long as the so-called pretty boy stood up front in instruction with blond hair flipped over his hands in a tilt of his masculine yet boyish charm.

     Dino Cavallone spoke English all right, and when he did it left girls chirping like birds so giddily at his flourished sound and Italian accent making him somehow an exotic sight moreso than any teacher Superbi Squalo had seen. Rather, that he'd ever wanted to see.

     Dino didn't get through to his students, but he was doing his best between grading and planning with his wrists probably covered in the same ink Squalo smudged at when he took a peek at the writing scrawled over the lined pages Dino seemingly underlined as a guide for homework perhaps.

     Or for the study guide he was preparing despite most of the students probably on the verge of unknowing failure due to their minds being so flushed out with his looks, in some cases, and his playfulness in most others.

     Was it legal for him to just take one swing at the guy if only just to smack some sense back into that thick head of his?

     Squalo wasn't sure, but he sure as hell wasn't ready to waste his time finding out when it was on the lines of sending him back into his own, personal, version of hell that came as belted screams and hair pulling. Hot coffee spilled on his lap, demands that made his fists clench, and annoying brats something worse than the peculiar ones that would sit in this very room.

     No, he opted that it was better to sit around after class waiting for his assumed partner to arrive back from the rest room where he left Squalo waiting again. His co teacher as impatient as ever when he smashed himself down into an office chair at the side of the desk, and glared at bookmarked pages of a text book Dino seldom used other than when he was showing off.

     Like he were reading Shakespeare straight from its pages- announcing English phrases like a proud poet in a stunning smile so cocky it could make a man sick.

     Honestly, if it weren't for the fact that his job hinged on the guy, he wasn't sure that he could tolerate him every second of the day the way he did when he heard the slow steps moving back into the classroom with lean limbs stretched out in a breathy yawn Cavallone took just striding in the doorway around ten minutes late like he had the whole night to kill.

     Disheveled hair from every time he ran his fingers through the messy strands absently- absurdly large rimmed glasses he tipped up his nose when he let his hand fall away from his lips after the yawn he let tumble into the air so rudely at the roll of his partner's eyes.

     He hardly looked like a teacher with his youth as it was, but Squalo seemed almost envious of that factor, and excluded that when he dared bring up the cardigans and pastel suits he wore like he were more of a doll than a real man sitting before narrowed and sharp, grey, eyes shooting daggers against wrinkled sweater material he lifted his gaze from just as Dino chuckled to himself before sliding into his seat haphazardly like a moron.

     "I know, I know," He started off with arms pressed to the air like he were somehow fending Squalo off like some mutt. "You're mad...because I'm late, and you wanna go home, and on and on-"

     "Yes, because I just love spending all this time in a stuffy classroom with you."

     Sarcasm was laid on like bricks stacking a wall between their interests, but Dino could shake that off easily. His tousled hair loosely swaying over those mocha eyes that worked like espresso- one shot into your body, and he had you feeling somehow interested and teeming with energy.

     He contrasted posters at his back- leaning forward on the heel of his palm as though he were listening to even the words Squalo didn't poke into the air between them while he saw him chewing on his gum politely and smiling like some dork in love just because his youth made him seem so optimistic and cocky at a ceaseless rate.

     Superbi Squalo just rubbed his jaw ruggedly, jerking forward to yank the planner closer to him where Dino's notes still caught his eye though felt so illegible where he followed each line hopelessly before pounding his index finger down on Tuesday in displeasure.

     "First, let's discuss this awful, goddamn, hand writing of yours-"

     Dino laughed, almost smugly even though Squalo was sure it was just his own imagination painting that witty grin on his face as something even close to rude or purposely rude. He was too...mellow for that.

     "As usual, huh?"

     "Don't turn this around me- don't even think about it!" His pen drummed rapidly, sinking the vicious glare into the other teacher just as soon as he could shut down the careless laughter and tender curve of his lips that kept him looking a little too happy to be working. "Second, you can't just skip the next chapter."

     "They're not ready for it yet." Dino deadpanned, but with his tone light as his hand stretched across the surface of his desk in a snaking motion to grab for the edge of the book Squalo had stolen. "English is-"

     "If you say this class is hard I am going to make you _eat those words_!"

     It was far from hard; it was a playful gag of games and silly reviews concocted seemingly through the mind of someone childish and unable to comprehend a little push or challenge in their lessons unlike Squalo who was willing to slam their heads down into textbooks and watch them scramble for their next good grade.

     Passing was a matter of trying and working hard, and he would be damned if he were about to be called easy in any shape or form in his own class!

     Dino Cavallone had sighed, his spiced eyes blinking back sleep while he remained as focused as possible on the way his co teacher scribbled out his own efforts just to get the final word. The say in the matter closed before Dino could thrust in any last arguments since the silver-haired companion refused reason so harshly between violent words and shouting.

     He was a rugged soul presented in a formal attire- black jacket, tucked shirt edging down even black pants sleek to his form that made his hair pulled back seem so fluid with his naturally good looks that had Dino thinking elsewhere when those lips moved because what he was thinking was certainly a little more fun than bickering back and forth.

     "So what do you think we should do?" Dino asked lightly, flashing those eyes in the periphery of edgy grey. Burning exhaustion and conflict flaring up behind the irises that were blinded by so much work- clouded by the idea of being all business that they didn't necessarily glimpse the way Dino winked the first time, or how every laugh was teasing and proud of himself since his flirtation had to be a little off key to be this ignored.

     He tried pulling the sleeves of his jacket down- removing it entirely where it lie against the back of his chair and away from muscular skin bandaged faintly to hide the masculinity of broad and magnificent ink riddling up his arms hotly.

     He knew Squalo stared at them- watching where barbed wire and fire led along his skin whenever Dino undid those wraps just to get comfortable in their privacy, but he never spoke about them- ever.

     Those lips were sealed much of the time, but he had a way of getting them open since he was quite the charmer when he wanted to be, and Dino just had to be bold. That much Cavallone knew.

     "I think we should get this over with and go home, you dumbass!" Squalo seethed, holding back when he punched Dino's arm roughly and shoved his fist down against the heavy surface aggressively as though he had some point to prove when part of him was peeking out of the corner of his eye just to see that his blond ditz was unwinding his bandages already.

     The loose flow of clean white falling away from peachy skin until exposing the segments of such vivid colour and handiwork gleaming suddenly from the pristine skin Dino worked easily without realizing how fit he was for tattoos and modifications.

     His youth making him seem like such a pleasurable, young, man, but then was his rough side covered in tats and needled ink pressured deep into muscle flexed when he so much as shifted in his seat where Squalo seemed to be fixated to grossly since he found himself thinking back to the rest of the nights he spent working so late with this immature doofus practically bending over the desk as it was just so he could give his aggressive partner a better look at what he was missing out on with his nose shoved deep into schoolwork and planning they could manage over the phone any other night.

     But...when they were in class, after hours, things didn't feel like they had to work at all. Like they were students discovering privacy for the first time in their lives and exploiting every lonely second just to fool around and not get caught with their pants down.

     "Great!" Dino added chipperly when his tie was loosened around his neck slowly. Those hands fell away after, one pressing to his hip, the other reaching to grasp the edge of the desk where his body attempted to wrestle closer awkwardly as though he were too clumsy to settle on the edge. "Maybe I could take you home with me this time."

     His voice had dropped in octaves, play time evident in that lustful move of his tone swirling like the tongue poking out to rest against his lip carefully when he pictured what he dreamed of after every time Squalo gave in and let him have more fun when there were no bells ringing and an empty parking lot where no one would see him leave with his...little fling.

     "Hey, I'm not going home with anyone." Squalo threatened, his body situating itself out of his chair when Dino raised the temperature- turning up the heat on things just to influence the situation in his favour just because he was impatient and done waiting. "Especially not with someone who can't handle a little roughness!"

     He mocked him, laughing even, while Dino sat at the edge of the desk just watching the way Squalo worked his way closer. Those slender, longer legs pacing in toward Dino who sat back almost too pleased that this played out for him as well as it did since Squalo wouldn't turn down the chance to tease him and make him hate what he said. Make him choke on those times he dared flirt and act this way when Squalo started sliding out of his jacket the moment things got a little heated.

     It was like his own way of saying he was going to stay awhile as he ran long fingers through his ponytail- smirking direly as his knuckles fisted in Dino's vest crudely to jerk him forward so roughly he heard the blond's breath hitch under his chest and thudding heart.

     "Says who?"

     "You want your neighbours to hear you destroyed? That's fine by me too!" Squalo growled at his throat, eye contact broken just so he could let his nails clench under Dino's neck where he wondered if the male quivered at the contact, or felt threatened in the least whenever he was touched like this.

     Squalo just scoffed as he jerked back- avoiding the kiss Dino swore was dancing at his lips- retreating at the last second when it was decided he had to make a point to humiliate him.

     "You probably have Romario guarding the door, don't you?"

     Dino sighed in content with his little plot. "I wasn't going to miss the chance to have a little fun."

 

* * *

 

  
     The desk seemed to jerk under their resting force weighing down on its shaken legs- white knuckles grasping its wooden ledge helplessly as lips were bruised and swollen after every taken breath stolen away with fierce hunger that drove away any urges to part.

     Hands clawed at trembling sides, wandering where his shirt didn't cover just to feel how hot his bare skin was when he shivered and cried out between unsteady breaths drawn of masculine cologne Squalo wore. Silver hair trickling over the knuckle wound around a slender physique that pressed between Dino's thighs roughly when he got the first chance to hear the blond whine.

     It was impossible to slow down- damn near impossible to let go when kisses ripped down his throat worse than talons tearing into his flesh because this pleasure was suffocating him painfully. The nipping press of teeth sparking shock into his heart pounding so hard with adrenaline that it felt like he could be there for hours just wrapped up in a kiss chewing his lower lip to blood and coppery taste so shrill.

     Moans tangling within damp skin Squalo didn't wipe away because the room was warmer- bodies attacking one another like prey and predator as he trapped this awful prey down on the desk where he deserved because what was the point in letting him get away now?

     He was already horny as _hell_. Arousal dragging at the slacks Dino wore under a tight feeling he hated so much it made his body ache with pure hell. His staggered breaths making him wonder why he wasted time with this loser just grabbing for his muscles to hold on while he was rutted against because his libido was as wild as a teenagers'.

     Just a pretty boy begging to be fucked with big talk and a big dick stretched under his supposed formal look where Squalo couldn't care less if he were special or just another prostitute pulled off the street because he was so wound up that feeling those legs stretch around his waist was a turn on as it was.

     "Ah...Mmm-" Just subtle groans to show he liked it. That he loved when Squalo's mouth drew heavy around his Adam's apple- slick tongue captivating him with heat and ecstasy as teeth made him feel danger. The slow rock of his hips sending shivers through Dino's spine trembling where Squalo lifted him up to force their lower halves to meet roughly. "S-shit-"

     "Can't take it already? _Pathetic._ " Another insult spat, Squalo's smirk like fire against his chest where kisses dipped lower at the pull of fabric lowered from his collar just so he could leave his mark that those poor kids didn't have to know about.

     They shouldn't have to know their teachers were so hormonal and desperate to fool around on their own desk- how they were letting their tongues brush with a certain lust until Dino felt like he was whimpering so bad and talkative enough to alert the entire building that there was more than planning going on behind those closed doors.

     But Squalo was right to say he was pathetic. His erection swollen, so hard that the slow throb was prodding him roughly- the shift of hips against it playing like a hand stoking his shaft messily from under his belted pants feeling so tight right then. The zipper making his cock twitch whenever Squalo punished and relived him with another rushing grind.

     Precum stroked down the head- an uncomfortable flow making his breathing stall as he shuddered and clenched his fingers tight into the silver hair he pulled knowing that Squalo could get off on that alone.

     He liked being tugged at the roots- being forced and tempted because it brought him into the mood knowing that his partners were so feisty and hateful like the monsters they could be in or out of bed. Rather, on or off the desk.

     "If you wanna dirty talk...then let's talk at home." Dino rasped, tongue swiping by Squalo's lips riskily in that knowing smirk he felt spreading like the heat in his cheeks. A tender blush growing as his rough partner palmed him suddenly with fingers applying so much pressure he tensed up.

     His thighs parting a bit so he could feel every ministration his lover gave between his legs when slacks didn't mean a damned thing when he could feel how hard Dino was just with a few grinds and kisses- hickeys and tension unraveling him into a mess strewn over spilled paper and pens because he couldn't control himself under a little sexual torture when Squalo stretched his fingers in his hair and let it all fall down from its holder.

     Fingers spreading between the little tie as he let it all fall forward on Dino's chest heaving out breathlessly all because the way he rode down on his cock was worth the torment.

     The swarming idea that he was about to cum in his pants striking him hard yet not making him cry out and stop him as Squalo stroked him hard with rocking hips. His straddling body smashing their mouths together again just to shut him up one last time.

     He'd take Dino home one day- put that shit-eating grin to better use when they weren't talking grades and students- maybe a few dirty phrases in Italian at most, _but no English rolling off that pretty tongue_ Squalo imagined was so inexperienced a sucking someone off the way he would have loved.

     After all, if Dino wasn't good at swallowing his cum or ravaging then he was only worth one thing. And, of course, they did call him the bucking bronco for a reason, and it only made him one hell of a fun ride.

     Taut abdomen- muscles tight where Squalo's hand wandered curiously just because Dino owed him for the overtime- sprawling him out on the desk with his mouth feeling so abused form every awkward kiss Dino gave just fumbling for some new ground. His hands twirling hair or stroking by Squalo's neck like he were some passionate lover.

     Groping him as though it were the first time he'd ever felt anything more of the silver stud bending further over Cavallone as his tongue brushed along the blond's hungrily at the taste of cinnamon gum so spicy and tangy for a change of pace. The thrilling seek of heat and holding back an orgasm making Dino wish he'd never thought to mess around in a classroom where fucking against the blackboard wasn't an option, and the desk was definitely out since Squalo's morals were simplistic yet a stick in the mud.

     Dino was disheveled as though he had been in the wind- a ht summer day that ruffled him up fiercely with bruises and swollen lips. His tight pants making him look half dressed where Squalo toyed with his belt as a tease, and yet never followed through because it left his lover shaking for more. His deserving body tortured thoroughly by the end of the night where he lie just gasping into a kiss he never wanted to release while he knew that he couldn't take another push between his legs.

     Not another fluid stroke that would tip him over the edge and leave him sticky and so hot under his boxers that Squalo imagined only left Dino in even worse condition with such a mess already buried under the fabric.

     "You can finish yourself off after work," Squalo snarled as he tossed his hair back, peeling off Dino's body like he had gotten bored of the situation that made even Squalo wonder if it was worth mentioning that he too was hard underneath his zipper. But he concealed it well with a smug grin, hair pulled back into its holder while he hatched a whole new aura just to pretend he hadn't, in fact, been thinking of sleeping with this dorky English teacher barely holding it together as he straightened up his clothes and fumbled for his common sense again.

     Dino Cavallone stood like his legs were jelly. His jacket slipping on as Squalo taunted him with laughter from behind.

     "It looks like you took me from behind as it is." He mocked just as Dino smiled regardless of the rude joke of vulgarity. His smile was nonetheless bright and constructed from honest joy. His messy appearance working flawlessly to make him seem so sexy even when he looked somewhat destroyed and tired.

     "Really?" he threw back. "I could say the same for you!"

 

* * *

 

  
     It was a short car ride actually, Romario seldom speaking a word when they pulled up outside the stretch of trees and a nice walkway Dino admired the moment he stepped out of the car and wandered around to the window just to bid his good friend goodnight.

     Romario was no fool, but he was not one to interfere or make any cruel jokes to ruin his friend's night as the apartment building up ahead called out to Dino at 12 am like a whisper- a plea left unfinished as he found himself dressed casual- a bag packed for the night he was about to spend wishing he'd just stayed home since what he was about to feel was caught between wrath and punishment- that and the lump in his throat that said he should just turn back before heading up the stairs Squalo had ventured just hours before on his own way home.

     Knocking on the door was hard, his fist stopping before its solid surface as he heard the sound of water running loud before his daring intrusion, and he pondered what it was like to see Squalo so soaked and steamy from his hot shower? _And how on earth he could he go about joining it?_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a lovely person who gave me the idea on Tumblr, and had a lot of fun writing it. ♥ This pairing and another secret pairing are my true vice! ♥


End file.
